Comforting Cherry Red
by flyingspaghettimonster2134
Summary: Basically a kind of cute fic about Terezi and Karkat talking about her kismessitude and Karkat getting a little Pale on her.


Your name is Terezi and you are currently trying to ignore the sharp pain building in your temples.

You open your eyes slowly, snapping them shut again at the sudden explosion of colour and light. You have recently gotten your sight back and are still getting used to the overwhelming power of it. You tug down the hood of your dragon cape so it covers your face in shadow and try opening your eyes again.

You are in a respite block, although judging by the lack of bright dragon plushies or chalk scrawls, it is not your own. You try to recall the events of the previous day but it is as if a haze is covering your mind. The memories taste like grape. Grape blood and shitty carbonated drinks.

Gamzee. The involuntary growl that rumbles in your chest is louder than you'd hoped.

"TEREZI?"

The familiar noise makes you jump and you wonder how you missed the cherry amongst the surroundings of drab grey. You shut your eyes quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed that you were awake.

"TEREZI, I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE, GET THE FUCK UP."

You open your eyes again slowly, tugging down the hood further. Is every room this goddamn bright? It feels like it's searing your eyeballs.

"C4N YOU TURN TH3 L1GHT OFF?" you ask quietly, Karkat glares at you.

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT- OH LET ME GUESS IT'S 'BLINDING YOU'. HA. HA. HA."

The sarcasm in his voice hurts. Karkat is always grumpy and rude but this tone is different, sharper and nastier.

"PL34S3," you beg, feeling shame at how completely pathetic you sound. He fulfils your request, but makes a big display of groaning loudly before stomping over to the light switch. As the room plunges in darkness you feel the familiar comfort of blindness surrounding you. You breathe in slowly, revelling in the small, subtle scents around you. He sits down next to you, leaning his back against the wall. An uncomfortable silence falls and you consider making some pathetic excuse to leave.

"SO...UH," He coughs loudly to clear his throat, "WHAT'S GOING ON WITH...YOU KNOW..YOU AND GAMZEE."

Oh GOD. No. No. Nope. This wasn't happening. He wasn't supposed to know. No, stay calm. He hasn't said something in particular, he could be bluffing.

"WH4T 4BOUT G4MZ33?" you ask, sounding unconvincing even to yourself.

"CUT THE HOOFBEAST SHIT TEREZI," he snaps irritably, "I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON."

Your fake smile fades instantly and you stare at the ground.

"HOW D1D YOU F1ND OUT?"

"HM, I DONT KNOW TEREZI," he mutters sarcastically, his tone loud and annoyed, "I WAS WALKING DOWN THE HALL WHEN I FOUND YOU PANTSLESS, SURROUNDED BY FAYGO BOTTLES AND I THOUGHT TO MYSELF: 'GOLLY KARKAT, WHO DO YOU KNOW THAT LIKES SHITTY SODA? OH! GAMZEE." THEN BEING A GENIUS, I TOOK NOTE OF THE BITE AND CLAW MARKS ALL OVER YOUR ARMS AND LEGS AND WELL DETECTIVE KARKAT CAME TO THE CONCLUSION. ITS KIND OF FUCKING OBVIOUS TEREZI."

You feel small under his intense glare but to your surprise when you glance up at him, it doesn't look like anger in his expression. He looks upset and certainly worn out, but not angry.

"OK4Y," you admit quietly, still staring intently at the ground, "Y3S, M3 4ND G4MZ33 4R3 1N 4 K1SM3S1S."

"REALLY SHOCKING NEWS," he mutters bitterly, crossing his arms firmly over his chest. You glare at him.

"GO 4H34D TH3N," you snap irritably, "T3LL ME WH4T 1 KNOW YOUR3 JUST DY1NG TO S4Y TH3N. T3LL M3 TH4T G4MZ33 1S PSYCHOT1C 4ND D4NG3ROUS 3ND TH4T TH1S 3NT1R3 TH1NG 1S 4 B4D 1D34 TH4T W1LL JUST G3T M3 HURT. T3LL M3 HOW 1 SHOULD C4LL 1T OFF B3FOR3 1 G3T HURT. GO ON."

Now you're the one glaring, you don't even know why he's so mad. It's none of his business anyway. You can handle Gamzee and you can handle yourself. As you move to get to your feet, bruises you didn't know existed throb painfully and you fall down again. Damnit.

"WELL THERE'S NO POINT OBVIOUSLY," he responds, rolling his eyes. You glare at him from your place on the ground.

"IM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU TO STOP THIS, I KNOW ITS YOUR STUPID CHOICE AND THERES NOTHING I CAN DO OR SAY TO CHANGE IT."

"GOOD," you respond firmly and there is silence for a few moments.

"BUT..."

You roll your eyes.

"H3R3 W3 GO." A growl rumbles in his chest.

"WILL YOU GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS FOR FIVE MINUTES AND ACTUALLY LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY," he snaps.

You frown, but motion for him to continue. He takes a breath to calm himself and his voice comes out soft and concerned.

"LOOK TEREZI, I KNOW THINGS SEEM OKAY NOW AND YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE HIM BUT I MEAN...LOOK AT YOURSELF. I CAN'T MAKE YOU DO ANYTHING BUT I'M TELLING YOU THAT THIS IS A BAD IDEA. I'M ASKING...NO...I'M FUCKING BEGGING YOU TO STOP. IF YOU DONT, I...I DONT EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT WHAT COULD HAPPEN."

"1 C4N H4NDL3 H1M," you mutter firmly, scratching absently at one of the scratches on your arm. He sighs.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I KNEW YOU'D SAY," he mumbled, running a frustrated hand through his hair, "BUT CAN YOU AT LEAST DO ONE THING FOR ME?"

"WH4T 1S 1T?" you ask sceptically.

"TAKE A SHOWER ALREADY. YOU SMELL LIKE HOOF BEAST MANURE."

You smile, something you haven't done properly in too long, and let out an overdramatic gasp.

"TH4T SOUNDS 4WFULLY L1K3 P4L3 SOL1C1T4T1ON M1ST3R V4NT4S."

He rolls his eyes.

"YEAH YOU WISH, MOVE IT SMELLY."

He grabs your arms carefully and helps you to your feet. Your legs still throb painfully but your standing is steady. You turn to leave, his hand still hovering around your waist as you make your way to the door.

"H3Y K4RK4T," you begin, turning to face him again.

"MM?" he asks, raising one eyebrow. You lean forward, planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

"TH4NKS."

He blushes, his cheeks turning that delicious cherry red.

"NO PROBLEM," he mumbles embarrassedly.


End file.
